


A Werehog Heat

by LovelyBabyBoi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, lil bit of angst??, post Sonic Unleashed, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBabyBoi/pseuds/LovelyBabyBoi
Summary: Sonic mysteriously regains his Werehog form, and is scared to let anyone see him. Lucky for him Shadow's place isn't far.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Werehog/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Werehog Heat

Sonic opened his eyes, his head was pounding relentlessly as if he hit his head _hard_. He lifted a hand up to meet his throbbing headache, hoping to soothe the pain at least a small bit. The cobalt hedgehog froze as he felt claws just barely brush against his quills; emerald orbs focused on the enlarged hand in front of him. _No_. He looked down to be met with pale blue chest fur brushing against the bottom of his muzzle. _No_. He was now all too aware of the large canines pressing against the inside of his lips, and how much more sensitive his ears and nose were to everything around him. _Not again_.

With a huff of annoyance the navy blue werehog picked up his weight and stood to his feet, now all too focused on getting indoors. Sonic stretched and headed to the edge of the wooded area he was in, refusing to run due to his still aching head. One he made it to the lining of the forest he scanned his surrounding and spotted a house, _Shad's place_! Maybe hope wasn't lost for him just yet, that is if his rival would be willing to let him in. A little too excited by the idea of escaping the watchful eye of social media the now navy blue hero dropped down on all fours and ran to his rivals home, hissing at the spike of pain he was greeted with in return. Once he reached Shadow's door, the werehog extended an oversized hand to the door and banged a few times, awaiting some sort of acknowledgement from the resident. After a bit of a short wait the door swung open to reveal a grumpy, exhausted ebony hedgehog, who jumped back at the sight of the large beast at hid doorstep. "Heya Shads! It's me Sonic. " The ebon frowned and pushed back the urge to slam the door in his rival's face and return to his quite comfortable bed. Silently, he observed his rival's new form before stepping back and inviting said werehog in wordlessly.

The indigo were stepped in and sat like a dog would, plopping in front of the chair that Shadow had nestled himself in, after shutting and locking the door behind them. "Why are you here faker.. And why do you look like _that?_ "

"Well, I'm hoping that it does't have anything to do with Dark Gaya,, though I wouldn't mind seeing Chip again." Sonic, chuckled halfheartedly, a slightly pained expression etched on his features. Shadow raised an eyeridge but chose to stay quiet, the werehog sitting before him began to explain what happened back then.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know it's short. I'll try n actually get a real chapter out in a few weeks


End file.
